Mako Mer-Eds
by KittyKatBella
Summary: In a parody of Netflix's 'Mako Mermaids' Bella and her two mermaid friends, Emily and Reef, let the Eds fall into the moon pool during a full moon. Now, the Eds are mermen, and the mermaids must find a way to take away there powers. But how?
1. Land Boys

Ok. This next story follows the basic idea of 'Mako Mermaids' the one with the mermen. However, the plot changes a bit. Ok, a lot. All OCs belong to me.

* * *

Our stories begins underwater, near an island off the coast of a small town. We see the coral reef, full of brightly colored fish. But there's one fish that's different. We see a head pop out from behind the coral. Her long blond hair is fanning our around her head.

This girl swims out and we see she has a tail! A mermaid tail, to be more precise. She swims into a small underwater cave. She comes up in a pool that looks like it's inside a volcano. There are two other mermaids there. One has long blond hair, like the first.

The other one has brown hair. "All clear," Said the first mermaid, "No land people in sight." The first mermaid sat beside her friends. "Good. The ceremony's about to start," the brown haired mermaid informed them. "I _know _that, Reef," The first mermaid said.

"I can't wait to get my moon ring," said the second blond mermaid. "Me either, Emily," said the first mermaid, "Then we can finally be with the pod during the full moon." The three girls chatted for a minute before they stopped. "Bella! It's time to start! Shh!" Reef told the first mermaid.

Meanwhile, on the island, three boys were hiking in the woods. One had a yellow shirt, blue pants, and three pieces of hair that stuck strait up. He was the shortest. Another had short orange-red hair, a green jacket over a red-and-white striped shirt, and blue pants. The last one had a black cap, a red shirt, and black pants.

"We shouldn't be doing this so late, Eddy," The boy with a cap said the the short boy. "Ah, quit worrying, Double D," The boy called Eddy said. (The boy's real name was Edd) "Yeah, Double D! We can see cool stuff at night!" The boy with the green jacket said.

"Exactly, Ed," Eddy said. The three boys walked for a while before they came across a cave. By now, the full moon was high in the sky. They entered they cave, and saw a shape carved on the wall. It was a trident, but it was glowing. "Cool!" Ed said, reaching out to touch it.

As soon as his finger reached the shape, the floor disappeared, and the three boys fell into the pool where the mermaids were. Lucky, the boys fell unconscious, so they didn't see the girls were mermaids. However, the splash surprised the mermaids, and they gaped at the boys.

The water was bubbling, and it started to glow. As soon as the moon left the hole at the top, the water became still.

* * *

We then see the three boys on the beach. It is now day time, and when they woke up, they were _very _confused. "What happened last night?" Eddy asked. "The last thing remember is entering that cave," Edd answered.

* * *

Back with the mermaids, they were talking nervously. "How did they even get _in _here?" Emily asked. "I don't know. They just fell," Reef said. "How?" Bella asked, looking up, "It's solid rock up there." Reef and Emily shrugged. "I don't know," Reef said, "But we have to tell the pod."

"Why?" Emily asked. "Emily. _Three _land people fell into the moon pool on a full moon," Bella explained, "Who _knows _what'll happen?" The three mermaids swam outside to tell the pod.

"Let me get this strait," said a mermaid with blond hair done up in shells, "You let not one, not two, but _three _lands boys into the moon pool?!" Bella put a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down, Aqua," she said. "We have to tell the mermaid council," Aqua said.

Aqua swam off, and Bella, Emily, and Reef returned to the moon pool. When Aqua appeared an hour later, she looked sad. "Well? What are we gonna do?" Reef asked. "The pod's leaving Mako," Aqua said. "But where we go?" Bella asked. "You don't get it," Aqua said, tears in her eyes, "You've all been cast out. None of you may follow."

They all looked devastated, but none more than Bella. "But...Aqua, you're my _sister_!" She said, "You can't leave me!" Aqua put a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Here. Take this to remember me by," Aqua said. She took a ring off her finger and gave it to Bella. "Your moon ring?" Bella asked.

"Yes. Take it," Aqua said. "But...it'll take you _forever _to earn another one!" Bella pointed out. "Goodbye, Bella," Aqua said. And with that, she swam off. "Aqua! Wait!" Bella cried, following her. But it was too late. The pod had already left. Bella came back in with tears in her eyes.

"It's ok, Bella," Emily said, hugging her.

* * *

Sorry for the short first chapter. The next one will be longer. I promise.


	2. Land School

Bella, Emily, and Reef were sitting in the moon pool. They weren't talking much. "What do we do now?" Emily asked. "We have to fix this," Reef said. "How?" Bella asked. "We gave those boys there powers," Reef said, making a ball of water float, "We can take them away." She jerked her hand, making the water explode.

* * *

We now see Edd in his room, getting ready for school. He grabbed a glass of water to drink, but accidentally spilled it on his feet. "Oh," Edd groaned. He then gasped as he fell backwards. He looked at his feet, which were now a blue tail! He also didn't have a shirt anymore. "Good Lord!" Edd exclaimed, "How is this possible?!"

As suddenly as it had happened, the tail disappeared, and he was back to normal. There was a knock on his door. "Come on, sockhead!" Eddy yelled from the other side, "We need to talk!" Edd stood up, grabbed his over-the-shoulder bag, and rushed to the door. "I'm coming!" He called, opening the door.

Ed and Eddy were standing there. "What was it you wanted to talk about?" Edd asked. "This morning I was taking a shower, and for some reason, I grew a fish tail!" Eddy explained under his breath.

* * *

Back with the mermaids, they were talking. "How are we gonna get close enough to the boys to zap there powers away?" Emily asked. "Easy. We go on land," Reef answered. "But mermaids aren't _allowed _on land!" Bella reminded her. "What are they gonna do? Cast us out again?" Reef asked.

"Ok. Say we actually do this. How?" Emily asked. "With legs. Duh!" Reef snapped. "But that power's only available during a full moon!" Emily said. "Or with anything that captures moonlight," Reef said, looking at the moon ring on Bella's finger. "Oh, no! _No _way!" Bella refused, "We don't even know how to use it!"

"How hard could it be?" Reef smiled.

* * *

We then see the girls dragging themselves onto the beach. The moon ring was sitting on a shell in front of them. "Ok. Just think of human legs," Reef said. The three girls stuck there fists in front of them, pointing at the moon ring. It started to glow, and after a minute, it flashes brightly.

We're in a close-up of the girl's heads. They look at each other and we see a close-up of there feet as they stand up. "It worked!" Emily exclaimed quietly. "I can make foot prints!" Bella said, making foot prints. "Now, let's go get those boys!" Reef said. Bella looked down at them.

"We can't go on land like this," Emily said. We zoom out to a branch, and see the girls naked. (Don't blame me! That's how it was on the show!)

* * *

We see the girls sneaking around, stealing clothes. They appear fully dressed. Bella is wearing a pink tee shirt and jeans. Emily is wearing a white blouse and a knee-length black skirt. Reef is wearing a purple shirt and jeans. They are walking slowing and looking at there feet.

"How do land people _stand _these things?" Emily asked. "I think I'm gettin' the hang of it," Bella said. "Ok, so where do we look first?" Reef asked. As soon as the words left her mouth, the three boys walked by, Edd repeating "Late, late, late," under his breath. "There they are," Emily whispered.

"What do we do?" Bella asked. "We need to get them alone and zap them," Reef answered. They followed the Eds to a large building with lots of kids. "What is this place?" Emily asked. "I think it's a school," Bella said, looking at sign. "Oh, mermaid school is bad enough," Reef complained.

They watched the Eds walk into the school. "Man, I hate school," they heard Eddy grumble before he entered. The girls followed them to the locker area. They watched them from around the corner. "There's too many people," Reef whispered, "How are we gonna zap them?"

"Let's be nice to them," Bella suggested, "Maybe we could arrange a time to meet after school." Reef stared at her like she was crazy. "You mean...be there _friend_?" She asked. "Worth a shot," Emily said. The three girls walked up to the Eds. Edd was the first to notice them. "Hello. May we help you?" Edd asked politely.

"Um, yes. You see, we're new here and we don't really know our way around," Emily said. Eddy pulled his head out of his locker and slammed it shut. Bella looked at him and froze up. "Why, we'd be delighted to show you around," Edd said. "Thanks," Reef said a little rudely. "Don't be rude!" Emily snapped at her.

"Well, my name is Eddward, but you may call me Double D," Edd said. "My name is Ed!" Ed said happily. "I'm Eddy," Eddy said. He wasn't all that happy about being a tour guide, but he could make an exception for these girls. "My name is Emily," Emily said. "I'm Reef," Reef said. They both looked at the still frozen Bella.

"Hey!" Reef snapped. Bella snapped out of her trance. "Um, m-my name is Bella," Bella said nervously. "Well, what's your first class?" Edd asked. "Um, _class_?" Emily asked. "Indeed. Like we have science first," Edd explained. "Um, yeah, so do we," Reef said. "Really? How delightful!" Edd said.

They all walked to class. Bella felt nervous around Eddy. She knew he was a merman, and that was bad, but for some reason she..._liked _him. The Eds and the girls sat down at three different tables. Emily and Ed at one table, Reef and Edd at another, and Bella and Eddy at the last one.

The teacher walked in the classroom. "Good morning, class," he said, "Today we will be dissecting fish." (I know it's usually a frog, but I thought it would be funnier as a fish, since the girls are mermaids)

As the girls and the Eds dissected the fish, they all gagged except for Ed. "How can you _stand _this smell?" Emily asked. Ed just smiled.

* * *

After class at lunch time, the girls were walking outside, holding there stomachs. "They teach there children _that_?" Bella asked. "I'm never complaining about mermaid school again," Reef said. They walked onto the front lawn to see the Eds eating lunch together by themselves.

"Here's our chance," Reef said. The girls crouched behind the bush and stuck there hands out. "Focus," Reef whispered. Suddenly, the fountain the Eds were sitting by exploded, splashing water on Eddy, who was closest. "Oh, crap!" Eddy exclaimed. "Eddy, run!" Edd said. Eddy ran inside and into an empty classroom just as he transformed.

"Nice plan, Reef," Bella said sarcastically. "Like you could do any better," Reef hissed. They stood up and walked inside. As they reached the door, a woman stopped them. "You three in my office. Now," the woman said. The girls followed her to a room. The girls sat down in three chairs in front of a desk.

The woman sat at a chair behind the desk at stared at the girls. "I'm Principle Ricki. I would like to know what you three were doing in my school," She said. "We were..." Emily couldn't think of an answer. "Going to class," Reef lied. "You three aren't registered," Principle Ricki informed them.

"That's why we were going to class," Bella said. "To see if we wanted to sign up," Emily added. "Ah. I see," Principle Ricki said, "And where are your parents? Surely they'd want to see the school, too." The girls looked at each other nervously. "They're...at work," Reef lied. "What is there job?" Principal Ricki asked.

"Science," Bella said the first thing that came to mind. "Oh, so your parents are scientists?" Principal Ricki asked, "Do you mind giving them a call?" She pushed the phone towards them. "Um, we can't," Emily said. "Oh? And why not?" Principle Ricki asked. "They...don't like to be bothered," Bella said.

Bella was twisting her hands around like she always did when she was nervous. Principal Ricki looked at the moon ring on her hand. "Where'd you get that?" She asked, taking Bella's hand. "It was a gift," Bella answered truthfully. "This can't be yours," Principal Ricki said. She took the ring off of Bella's finger.

"Hey!" Bella exclaimed. "I want you three out of here in three minutes," Principal Ricki instructed, "And don't come back." She guided the girls out of the office. As soon as she closed the door, Bella broke into tears. "My sister gave me that ring!" Bella whispered as they walked.

"Don't worry," Reef said, "We'll get it back."

* * *

That night, the three girls approached Principal Ricki's house. They figured out to go through the front door and looked around. They came across a room with shelves full of books. "She seems to like mermaids," Emily observed. "I didn't know they even _had _books on us," Bella said.

She started pulling out a thick book labeled 'Mermaids' triggering something which made a secret door open. "Cool!" Emily gasped. "Let's check it out," Reef said, walking through. "Um, don't think we're allowed down there," Bella said as Emily followed Reef. "What if your moon ring is down here?" Reef asked.

"Oh, alright," Bella said. She followed Reef and Emily down the spiral stairs. They found a room filled with shells and stuff from the ocean. "She _really _likes to the ocean," Emily observed, picking up a small shell. "Hey, Bella!" Reef called, "I found your moon ring!" She held up the small ring.

Bella gasped and rushed over. "Oh, thank you! Thank you! _Thank you_!" Bella squealed. She put the ring on and smiled. "Hey, what's this?" Emily asked aloud. She was standing near a doorway that led down. "Let's check it out," Reef said. "I don't know," Bella said nervously. She followed her friends just the same.

They found a small pool that looked like it led to the ocean. "Why would she have a pool that leads to the sea?" Emily asked. They got there answer when the principal swam up- as a mermaid! "Well, well, well," Reef smiled, crossing her arms, "What do we have here?"

* * *

Cliffhanger! Yay!


End file.
